A wand in rain
by TwasLinnette
Summary: one shot. what happens when a stressed weasley twin takes a walk in the rain and finds a lonley wand?


_**A wand in rain**_

The evening was closing in and the streets of diagon alley were getting darker. It was a slow day at weasleys wizard wheezes and George Weasley was frankly happy to see it end. So much was running through his mind he couldn't handle it. Angelina and he had a row early in the morning which gave the twin with a head ache. So hopeful that he would find peace in his shop only to see it askew. Fred and went off on business for a week in there left him, and their part timer Alice. The girl was sweet like a muggle gum drop but she was a klutz that tripped over her own feet. Alice had dropped a couple of boxes that held new products that came in early in the morning. Angelina making him late he wasn't able to assist the poor girl. The floor was covered with products and by the time they had cleaned it all up, George had a toy devils snare wrapped around his leg.

The weasley groaned and leaned over the counter. Plopping his head in his callused hands. He felt like he was trampled by a herd of hippogriffs. The stressed ginger propped his head on one hand and flicked his wand with the other. The "open" sign went to "closed" and the shades flicked down to hide the inside of the shop. Darkness swallowed the room.

He muttered to himself as he grabbed his green dragon hide coat and went out for a walk, locking the door behind him as it slammed. A couple of steps down the St. and he felt a drop of wetness on his freckled nose. He looked up and blinked. The sky had turned grey and dark. Little splats of rain came down.

"Just my luck." he muttered darkly. He threw a glance back at the shop and wavered whether to go back or to wander to the burrow. Neither seemed appetizing at the moment so he decided to keep walking in the rain.

Time passed as he walked around Diagon alley aimlessly. He finally looked up and saw he had gone in a complete circle that landed him right in front of his shop again. He was drenched wet as a cat after a hellish bubble bath. He headed towards his shop finally noticing that he was shivering. Walking towards Weasleys wizard wheezes, he came across a puddle. Within it held a lonely wand wet and abandoned. He rescued it from its watery place and held it in his hands. "_I wonder who does this belong to?"_ He thought curiously examining it.

"That would be mine" said a soft voice behind him.

He whirled around to see a short blonde before him. She seemed so familiar. Then his soft brown eyes stared into her blue ones and recognition flared. Luna Lovegood was facing him with her wand in his hands.

Luna smiled at the boy her big eyes shimmering in the rain. George handed her wand. She said abruptly, "hello George Weasley, how are you?"

George that had been lost in thought for what felt like hours couldn't make words out of his mouth to answer her. Realizing this he quickly found his voice and grinned at her saying casually, "well how did you know I was George hmm? What if?" he made a mock shocked with a mix of hurt face, "I'm Fred? And you've got us confused!"

Luna smiled again, her brilliant smile, and said logically, "you and Fred are very different George; it's easy to tell you apart."

"Tell that to our mum!" George said playfully. Luna giggled at the joke flashing her white teeth but then her expression changed.

"Something's bothering you George" Luna said insightfully.

George sighed "Nothing escapes you Luna Lovegood, nothing ever does" a small smile played on his lips but the stresses of the day kept dominating his mind.

"Would you like to talk about it?" she said quietly after a minute of silence. George looked at her and thought, _she hasn't changed one bit_. He smiled inwardly.

"Only if you want to listen" George said with complete sincerity staring into her orb like eyes searching for an answer in them.

Luna had lifted her wand and waved it at the both of them. They became dry as if their clothes just came from a dryer. George had just realized it was still raining and they had been standing in it for a while.

George took Luna's small hand in his and walked them to his shop where they talked the night away with the sound of rain pattering outside.


End file.
